Unimaginable
by ItachiSLucius
Summary: Through agony, betrayal, and suffering, there lays a grace to powerful to name. (SasuNaru) *Based on certain songs in Hamilton By Lin-Manuel Miranda*


**I own nothing, not the musical that its based around, nor the plot or story that is Naruto. Naruto is owned by SP (The animating studio) Which is currently ruining it and making this bullshit Bourto. So enjoy my alternate story for Bourto's Dad.**

* * *

There were many things he understood. Perhaps not well enough, but enough that it could be called knowledge. He knew himself to be not the smartest man, but someone who knew where he wanted to head in life, and really, not many held that knowledge of themselves at all. His mind didn't work at a fast pacing, it pondered and skidded over topics instead of direct confrontation. He was prone to emotion a cascade of it all at once so that he could not perceive or distinguish one intensity from another. He was even worse with feelings of relation, understanding platonic for paternal, a love hidden as a brother in the confinement of his mind. Even his very body sometimes sought to betray him alone in the apartment a shudder to begin an anxiety attack, sobbing at the pictures on the bedside table, as rage overtook and memories were thrown in bitter understanding. He said things that came from the recess of his mind, a passage from the depth of his morale that he had never closed despite age creeping upon him slowly. He knew instinct to rule him most nights, and most days, he never considered it a burden.

"No!" His voice spoke out without consent, this time not from his morale, emotion draining from him. His husband stood small, he never looked small.

"Is he breathing?! Is he going to survive this!?" In place as his father, his son looked smaller, held in a piette frame, tensed muscle converging on one point.

He couldn't look. His son whimpered at every second breath, but nothing but that escaped from him, he held silent, until their eyes met, clear blue water converging.

"Ma, I'm so sorry for forgetting what you taught me." He could see the pain which held in his child's breath, the vibration of his muscles.

"My son."

 _Stay_ _alive_ _..._

"We painted."

"I taught you how to paint."

"You would put your hands on mine."

"You changed the design every time."

"Ha! I would always change the line."

"I know, I know, shh~"

 _Stay_ _alive_ _!..._

"ヘビ、ラム、サル、イノシシ、馬、虎"

"ヘビ、ラム、サル、イノシシ、馬、虎"

"Good, again." 'Please keep speaking, please, let me listen to your voice.'

"ヘビ、ラム、サル、イノシシ、馬、虎"

"ヘビ、ラム、サル" Something struck at his chest. But it was impossible.

"ヘビ、ラム、サル、イノシシ、馬..."

"Naruto..." A familiar hand touched at his shoulder. A pale skin at the corner of his vision. It burned through his clothes, a hand of lies.

"Don't touch me! Who did this?! Sasuke! Did you know!?" Wasn't this the man who knew everything? How could he not be aware? Their son had been with his Father when this had happened, he would know. He had to know!

"You lay with your betrayals do you not! So sleep with this, tell me! Who forced our child's blade, who tried to take his life! Tell me as your told the world of your deceit!" He grasped at the clasp of clothing clinging to his husband, stained and red with blood, coated with a layer of brown mud, wild glances to his eyes, he looked thrown. Scared. Sasuke was hardly ever one to display fear. Naruto shook as he let go, he could bare no longer to look into a torrent of black. Instead he moved to his son, expecting something, but met with silence.

"No!"

 _STAY_ _ALIVE_ _!..._

* * *

 **Jeez** **,** **its** **hard** **to** **get** **the** **emotion** **in** **there** **.** **Still** **not** **sure** **I** **managed** **it** **.** **So** **this** **has** **three** **parts** **,** **so** **be** **eager** **for** **those** **.**

 **As** **I** **said** **in** **the** **summery** **its** **based** **on** **music** **in** **Hamilton** **by** **Lin-Manuel** **Miranda** **,** **prise** **his** **genius** **.**

 **Now** **this** **: ヘビ、ラム、サル、イノシシ、馬、虎** **is** **Japanese** **for** _**Snake**_ _ **,**_ _ **sheep**_ _ **,**_ _ **monkey**_ _ **,**_ _ **boar**_ _ **,**_ _ **and**_ _**tiger**_ _ **.**_ **Does** **anyone** **know** **what** **that** **is** **?** **Hehe** **I'll** **leave** **you** **guys** **to** **figure** **out** **,** **shouldn't** **be** **to** **hard** **.**


End file.
